


Practice Makes Date

by DelicatePoem



Series: Swan Queen Week Winter 2017: Alternate Universes Cubed [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Day 1, F/F, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week Winter 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicatePoem/pseuds/DelicatePoem
Summary: When Emma suggested they should practice kissing for their first-kiss shot, Regina never imagined they'd end up being spotted that day or she'd hear a confession she'd only dreamed of.Or, the one where Regina Mills and Emma Swan are leading actresses on a TV show and revelations are made over a phone call.Swan Queen Week: Day 1 - Celebrity AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I can't believe I'm finally publishing something. Never had the courage to do it before.
> 
> I currently don't have a beta, so all the mistakes are mine. (If you find any, please let me know!) English is not my first language as well, so there's that.
> 
> Either way, hope you all enjoy this short one-shot. Wrote this on my phone in a rush because I'm at the beach and completely forgot about SQW! Shame on me.
> 
> Without further ado, see you around, Swens!

"Regina, Regina! Over here!"

"Do you have anything to say about the rumors concerning Emma Swan?"

"Are you two together?"

"Got anything to add?"

"Regina!"

She was mad. She was confused. She was furious.

When Regina found out who had given the information she and her co-actress were seen lip-locking on set, she'd tear limb by limb and attach it and then tear the person apart again.

The TV show they were working for was leading towards a brooding romance between the two. They were just training for the next take! And Emma had promised her they were secluded enough. _Apparently not_ , her mind supplied.

The paparazzi were crazy lunatics following her everywhere. Five minutes before her struggle with them began, she'd been on her cellphone.

And then, of course the one to tell her via text would be her best friend, Kathryn. Because she'd always be updated to the news and gossip. Especially if they were gossiping about her very famous actress friend, Regina Mills.

  


  


  


At least, that had managed to warn her about the bomb that followed one day after her deed with Swan.

And here she was now, attempting to leave the set at 2:10 a.m., with her bodyguard doing the best to block out the flashes and microphones and recorders and incessant questions. From her side vision she could vaguely see Emma Swan having the same problem. She imagined it might be tougher for her, since she often had migraines on set. And Regina just knew camera flashes were the worst for those. To make matters worse, they were extremely tired. A whole day of shooting tends to do that to you.

After getting in the limousine, the sounds of desperate calling were diminished somewhat.

"Where to, Miss Mills?" her chauffeur asked.

"Home."

Immediately after, she fetched her phone again and called her co-worker.

" _Hello?_ " Emma answered on the third ring.

"Oh, here's private, let's rehearse, Regina. Nobody will see us, Regina," the brunette started, poorly imitating Emma's voice. "Why did I agree with you, Miss Swan?" her tone was of pure exasperation, as she rested her head on the car's window for a few seconds.

" _I'm sorry, are you really turning this on me? This is not my fault, and you know it._ "

Regina scoffed. "Right."

She heard some shuffling, before indignant Emma made herself known, " _What do you want me to do? Want me to end the rumors and explain the picture?_ "

"THERE'S A PICTURE TOO?"

" _Yeah?_ "

Regina didn't add anything else, so Emma decided to take over the silence.

" _Regina? I... I'm sorry. Can I--I mean... I have to confess something..._ " she trailed off.

"What are you talking about? Emma, did you have anything to do with this?"

" _No! Of course not! Do you really think that?_ " Emma sounded hurt.

"I don't know! What am I supposed to think with the confession remark and the nervousness I sense over the line?" Regina snapped, while looking out to see if she was any close to getting to her destination - no. It usually took over forty minutes, unfortunately.

Emma sighed audibly over the line.

"No wait, Emma, I'm sorry. I'm really tired, and that's no excuse, but could you elaborate on what you were saying?"

" _It's okay, Regina, I'm tired too,_ " Emma started. " _It's just... I want to say that... if you want to do this... God, I'm terrible at this and did not want to have this conversation over the phone,_ " Regina heard Emma sigh again and waited patiently for her to continue. " _I like you, Regina. And even though this was not how I wanted to do it, I thought this could be an opportunity to become clear on my feelings. I'd be really happy if I could take you out sometime._ "

"You mean, on a date?" Regina almost whispered, gazing at the buildings rapidly passing through her and wondering if the blonde had even heard her.

" _Yes? Yes. Exactly._ " Flustered Emma was a cute Emma.

There was silence on the line. Regina was speechless. Partly because it seemed Emma had feelings of sorts for her, and also because she'd been asked on a date.

If Regina was being honest with herself, the kiss (more like _kisses_ , in plural) they had practiced weren't strictly professional. No one besides Kathryn knew, but she'd been attracted to Emma Swan since day one. And now, entering the third season of their show, she could say she was beginning to be emotionally attached to the blonde as well.

" _Regina? Are you still there?_ " Emma's voice came through the phone, remembering her she was still on call.

"Yes." Regina was distracted, overly analyzing their previous actions, conversations, and, ultimately, their 'practice' kiss; to see where she missed the signs which told her Emma was even remotely interested in ever existing a 'them'.

Emma cleared her throat. " _So? Will you go out with me?_ "

"Yes." Regina said in auto-pilot.

Emma chuckled. " _Are you only going to answer with yes?_ "

"I'm sorry, what?" she was lost, did she end up agreeing with something?

" _Will you go out with me, Regina?_ "

At that moment, nothing else mattered but their phone call. She failed to see Robin's amused look over the rearview mirror, or that the car had stopped, having passed through the front gates of her mansion.

She decided to be blunt, for once.

She nodded, forgetting for a second that Emma was not seeing her. "Yes, Miss Swan. I'll go out with you. I like you too. We are embracing the rumors. Are you sure about this?"

" _First of all, call me Emma. It sounds weird seeing we've already kissed and I'm going to take you out on a date. Secondly, I've never been surer of anything in my life, except maybe becoming an actress. But that's not the point,_ " she muttered the last part. " _Anyway, I'll be in touch soon so we can make plans, okay?_ "

Regina smiled. "Ok, Emma, see you soon then?"

" _Definitely._ "

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment below, and if you enjoyed it, kudos make my day! ;)


End file.
